mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Tornado
|caption = Super Sonic using Blue Tornado. |universe = |user = |effect = Super Sonic spins around to create a damaging tornado that flies forward. }} Blue Tornado ( ) was 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Super Sonic spins around in circles, creating a small blue tornado that he then launches straight forward. While creating the tornado, Super Sonic can deal consistent damage of 1% per hit to opponents caught in it. Once launched, the tornado travels a relatively far distance before disappearing, and any opponents hit by it will be dealt 12% damage with decent knockback. The projectile will keep moving if it hits a wall, though that will usually only keep it in place until it disappears. If the user enters the tornado as it flies forward (even after transforming back into ), the tornado will greatly slow their descent until either it disappears or the player exits on their own. Origin The origin of this move is unclear. The move is most likely based on the Blue Tornado technique from Sonic Heroes, which is a Speed Formation maneuver used by Sonic the Hedgehog on Team Sonic. The technique is Sonic's Tornado Jump, a maneuver which can be used by all other Speed-type characters (Shadow, Espio, and Amy) in very similar fashions. When performing the Blue Tornado, Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. The attack may also be based on the Whirlwind ( ), a POW move that damages all enemies present used by Sonic in the game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. When performing the Whirlwind, Sonic runs up in front of the opposing enemies and does a Spin Charge. Much like in SSF2, Sonic then enters a Spin Dash and starts circling around all the opposing enemies at high speeds. While circling around the enemies, Sonic stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that encloses the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. Gallery Screenshots Blue Whirlwind 2.png|The projectile of Blue Tornado. Blue Tornado (early).png|Blue Tornado's early design in demo v0.3a. Trivia *In early versions of the ''SSF2'' Demo, when was able to use Inhale on Final Form characters, if Kirby inhaled regular Sonic, he would use Homing Attack. However, if he inhaled Super Sonic, he would use Blue Tornado instead. This was most likely due to Kirby's Homing Attack being pink as opposed to blue, and that he would have had the same animation if he inhaled Super Sonic. *Prior to v0.7, the Blue Tornado was blue, and it only created a tornado around Super Sonic without a projectile. *Originally, it was thought that Blue Tornado would be Shadow's down special move as well, but this became unclear when Shadow's status as a playable character became unknown. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sonic universe